bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zanpakutō
First thing that is wrong that I noticed was you said that Grand Fisher's ressreccion was different, I have to dispute you in that respect, Isshin Kurosaki killed him before he could even release his zanpakuto. What you were referring to was his state as an arrancar, proving that he was not a very high level menos class arrancar due to his horribly disfigured inhuman form. AS for Ichigo's blade though it appears as a melee (or normal) class zanpakutou, that is not the case. Normal class zanpakutous cannot use attacks such as Getsuga Tenshou. In truth Zangetsu is actually a kidou class blade, but Ichigo really hasn't had the time to explore Zangetsu's full potential. AS shown when he first fought Gochii/Shirosaki/Ogichi (Hollow Ichigo), who technically is Zangetsu himself. Abrarai Renji did achieve bankai in the so called three days but he'd been training towards it for years in order to surpass Kuchiki Byakuya. there is no real telling how long he has been able to use materialization. because he said, "I have mastered materialization" implying that he was training towards it for some time. True the zanpakutou that cannot return to normal does have a great deal to do with the amount of the character's reiatsu but it depends more on their ability to control they're own reiatsu. Ichigo has come along way in that respect but it is doubtful that he will be able to return Zangetsu to a dormant state until he recieves proper training that isn't rushed. Zaraki on the other hand is less in control but maintains some level of it, but the fact is he got so powerful so fast that he cannot communicate with his zanpakutou. I stress the fact of control because Aizen Sosuke has alot more reiatsu than Ichigo does but he has a very concsiderable amount of control. He is at such a level of power that he can bring all of the Espada to their knees simply by letting it out. And yet his zanpakutou remain in a dormant state until he calls it out. Sorry to rant but I figured it was better to have the real info than errors as such. ~~ the ultimate BLEACHer :rawr wall of incoherent text crit Zangetsu was stated to be melee-type; Getsuga Tensho is a melee-like ability, not a kido-based one. Ichigo is shit at Kido. Go away and next time when you ramble like this make it coherent. Kenpachi Zaraki In Forms>Shikai, it is stated that Zaraki is incapable of Shikai, however in Types it is stated that his sword is in a constant Shikai state. Which is correct? Vaizard 05:24, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :From the information in both the anime he's Zanpakutō is a constant release and he does not know the name of it what it has been stated is that he is incapable of Bankai WhiteStrike 21:13, 26 August 2008 (UTC) "Achievement of the shikai is a mark of control of a zanpakutō, and it appears to be a requirement for advancement within the Shinigami ranks, as most (with the notable exception of Kenpachi Zaraki) seated officers and presumably all lieutenants are capable of shikai." It says Zaraki is incapable of Shikai. Vaizard 05:50, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :After reading the paragraph I re-wrote some of the info on Zaraki and his Shikai as to make it more understandable WhiteStrike 18:51, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Arrancar and Shinigami Perhaps an idea would be to create a seperate section for arrancar and shinigami. On the page we get tonnes of info about Shinigami Zanpakutō, yet only a ressurection section for Arrancar. Just need to know if this is a good idea. Chrono D. 07:19, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :The problem is that there doesn't seem to be much to add that isn't already in the Resurreccion section. There aren't a lot of sub-divisons of Arrancar release states because they are all basically just variations of the same thing--the Arrancar's original Hollow powers. Any details about individual Zanpakutou are explained in the respective characters' pages. :But feel free to prove me wrong; it's not a bad idea at all. LapisScarab 18:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Zanjutsu Zanjutsu does not exactly mean "swordsmanship," though it is correct in a way. Kenjutsu (literally meaning blade technique) is a more correct term for that. It's a bit difficult for me to describe zanjutsu in a word or two, but think of it like the connection the shinigami/soul reaper (however you want to call them) to the spiritual entity within their zanpakutou and their combined ability to fight together. Recall the moment early on in Bleach when Ichigo and Zangetsu combined their might against Kenpachi, right before the end of the duel. That is the most visual display of what I'm talking about. --Lavi (talk) 22:50, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Dual Bladed I don't think Shuhei's belongs in this category. Shouldn't only Shikai's with two handheld blades go here? Maggosh 17:07, 2 March 2009 (UTC) He has a dual blade kusarigama. As you should know Zanpakuto is not limited to be just simple swords. Last checked there was two of them, they have separate handles. Salubri 17:13, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Huh. Sorry, didn't see it; the right side was cut off. Maggosh 17:14, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Individual Zanpakutō Articles... Should we create them? I'm conflicted on the idea, and because of the recent Zanpakutō popularity poll, I want to know someone else's opinion on the matter. Some Zanpakutō like Zabimaru, Zangetsu and Hyōrinmaru could deserve separate articles since their spirits have been seen, while those like Senbonzakura (& maybe Ashisogi Jizō) have multiple abilities that require more space. The Zanpakutō are technically spirits after all, and Bleach is chock full of those.